A traditional graphical user interface of a computer system is navigated with the aid of a manual pointing device, such as a mouse. A conspicuous mouse pointer may be displayed on the interface, so as to indicate to the user the position currently being pointed to. However, the use of a mouse and mouse pointer is antagonistic to certain natural user input (NUI) modalities emerging today. In vision-based NUI, the user may invoke a pointing action—object targeting, selection, or activation, for example—merely by pointing a finger in the direction of an intended display object. With gaze-tracking input, the user's localized, ocular gaze may be used to direct the pointing action.